


Something more?

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This keeps happening but every time theres something more.





	1. Red was unexpected

Oh shit. This wasn’t what Toni intended when she had sauntered into thistle house that night but fuck it was good. She wasn’t entirely sure how it started either; one moment she was gate crashing the blossoms party with the rest of the serpents the next she was in Cheryl’s bedroom listening to her ragged breaths as reached climax.

It had been desperate, competitive crafted out of weeks of sexual tension. She had sat on the redheads lap kissing her with all the spite she could summon and all but felt her jaw drop when she ripped her top off and pinned her down. Jesus Christ, she was hot. This was just irritating. She had felt the redheads long nails drag down her back and flick off her bra, Felt the burning heat building between her legs. She was going to fuck her so hard she couldn’t move and she did just that. She remembered the feeling of her clenching around her fingers and as she nipped, licked and marked her porcelain skin. All she could see was red.

Toni retracted her digits slightly looking the redhead in the eye.  
“Hurry up and fuck me Topaz.”  
“Say please.” The redhead gave her a look of pure defiance. Blossoms don’t beg.  
She pulled out a finger, Cheryl let out little whimper. God she loved making her squirm. “Well if you don’t want me to...” she smiled putting on a thoughtful face, idly fiddling with her clit, “fuck,” Cheryl’s breath caught in her throat. She needed this. A shit-eating grin lit up Toni’s face as she pulled out a second finger loving the whimper that escaped Cheryl.  
“Hurry up and Fuck me Cha- Cha!” The demand sounded more desperate than the redhead had intended and she hated it.  
“Hmmmm…what was that?” the pinkette hummed.  
“Pleeeaaasssee Toni,” She begged, it did all sorts of things to her it was like a penny dropping into the pit of her stomach and exploding into a million pieces.  
She let out a growl of pleasure before plunging back into her. Her pace faster than ever swirling her thumb round her clit as she went, in, out, in, out, in, out. Cheryl’s back arched into the mattress pushing her chest into Toni’s as she twisted her fingers in her hair.  
She listened to Cheryl’s breathing, rapid and ragged. Swirling her thumb around her clit one more time, pressed into it slightly and curled her fingers just so, “oh god, I’m gonna... TONI!” Cheryl screamed. Toni savored the feeling of her collapsing around her as she came, her walls clenching and unclenching.

 

The girl lay down next to her catching her breath as Toni gently extracted her fingers watching her as she fell into a blissful state of contentment.  
Rolling onto her side to face her, Cheryl gave her the most fucking evil grin she’d ever seen, “Oh the things I’m going to do you cha-cha,” her stomach did backflips in anticipation as she moved towards her.

A hammering on the door interrupted them “CHERYL BLOSSOM! GET OUT HERE NOW YOU ARE SUPPOSED THE HEIR TO THE BLOSSOM THRONE!!!!” They’d forgotten all about the party downstairs celebrating the anniversary of maple farms. 

“Oh shit,” Cheryl hissed scrambling to put her clothes on, “coming mother!”  
Toni couldn’t help herself, “literally,” she giggled moving to get her clothes.  
“Oh my god get out of my house serpent,” Cheryl’s face turned to one of pure hatred; Toni snapped back to reality she was a serpent and Cheryl a blossom, this shouldn’t be a thing.  
“Gladly.”

___ 1 week later___

The pinkette savored the scowl Cheryl sent her way as she watched Toni stroll down the corridor, a cocky smirk plastered on her face as she made her way to class. She tried to ignore the way it made her stomach churn, it should be illegal to look that good whilst scowling.  
Feeling eyes burning into her back Toni shuffled slightly in her seat a slight blush creeping up neck. She knew who was staring; she allowed herself to smile at that. A slight warmth building in her core as she thought about all the ways the girl could be undressing her with her eyes…  
“Miss topaz!”  
“I asked you a question.”  
“…Sorry sir,” Toni coughed slightly, “could you repeat it?”

She could see nothing but red, Red hair, Red Clothes; everything was fucking red as she lounged on the couch of her grandads trailer. She let her mind wander maybe a bit to far as she snuck her hand down to the edge of her sweatpants. She could see the appeal of red.  
A demanding knock on the door stopped her in her tracks, “Oh for fucks sakes, every fucking time,” she grumbled throwing open the door, “what is it sweet…” she was cut of by a pair of red lips as the door slammed closed behind them.  
“Oh.”


	2. revenge

Cheryl pinned Toni up against the wall of the trailer trailing hot kisses up her neck only pausing when she heard Toni’s whimper of a question, “Why?”  
“Because,” kiss, “I’m,” kiss, “in debt to serpent scum,” the redhead hissed the last part, nipping at her neck with so much venom that Toni started to question whom the real serpent was. She was cut of from this train of thought by the feeling of Cheryl sucking at her pulse point; breath hitching Toni tangled her hands further into her fiery mane only to feel the blossom grinning evilly against her neck, “Oh god,”

Molten metal swirled inside her heating up with every touch as Cheryl ran her hands up Toni’s shirt tracing her ribcage. A Husky moan rose in Toni’s throat and that was it for Cheryl: she pushed their lips together in a kiss full of fury, Tongues fought for dominance, hands tugged at hair, short nails scratched at backs. She hummed in approval as the pinkette wrapped her legs round her waist and flung her shirt to the other side of the room, “wont be needing that,” she said, breathing heavy noting how the taller girls eyes where fixated on her like a cat with a mouse.

Toni’s face was all business as she looked down at Cheryl, darkened with lust, eyes full of hunger. She needed this. Flicking of her bra, Cheryl slammed her into the wall and ground against her. The heat of their cores burning through their clothes.  
The copper haired beauty feverishly sucked at Toni’s nipple. Swirling her tongue around it before nipping it, Eliciting a satisfying gasp from Toni – drenching Cheryl’s underwear, “Holy shit,” she hissed, grinding harder into the shorter girl.  
She felt as if hot Cole’s had been poured into the pit of her stomach, spitting and hissing against her insides as they descended ever downwards. Toni frantically tugged her shirt over her head and whipped her bra off. The sound of their breathing filled the room before Cheryl pushed into her for another hot kiss.  
Moaning against her mouth when she felt Toni’s hands slip from her hair and down to her breaths. Groping them with a passion as the red head arched into her so that she had to tilt slightly further forward to continue the rough kissing. 

They caught their breath for a second.

Cheryl grazed her teeth along Toni’s collarbone so that she arched into her,  
“Hmmm ugh mmhhhh,” Cheryl harshly squeezed her ass before carrying her over and throwing her down on the sofa. 

Toni thanked her lucky stars her granddad was away.

“Pants off now Topaz!” Cheryl growled, watching as Toni scrambled out of them and grinned as she noticed Cheryl stepping out her own. Feeling nothing but hot pure attraction pool in her panties as Cheryl crawled on top of her pinning her arms above her head while she nipped and licked her way down down down….  
Leaving a trail of hickeys behind her causing Toni to writhe beneath her. Cheryl then nipped at her hip bone “let my arms fucking go bloooosoom,” the last part slipped into a moan as Cheryl placed a kiss against her clit before nipping and kissing at her thighs, finally releasing her arms.  
Toni’s skin felt like fire and she burned with every touch. Cheryl ground herself against Toni, they both let out a gasp of pleasure.  
“You cut your nails….”  
“I needed a weapon,”  
Cheryl lifted Toni’s legs over her shoulders and licked through her folds, “but then I remembered.” She purred, “I have this.” She flicked her tongue over Toni’s clit before sucking slightly and holy shit Toni swore she could see stars. She wove her hands into Cheryl’s locks. Letting out another husky moan that turned into a small whimper as she felt Cheryl swirl her tongue round her clit and dip into her entrance. “oh my god.” The redhead repeated the action a few times, Cheryl could now tell you that revenge did indeed taste sweet. Then she slid Toni’s legs of her shoulders and plunged a finger into her. She loved the way Toni squirmed beneath her breathless and moaning as Cheryl quickened her pace. Adding two more fingers, “fuck,”  
She twirled another around her clit and curled all three fingers just so and… “Fuuuuuck!” Toni screamed.

 

That had been three days ago, today was Monday. Toni waltzed down the halls locked in friendly banter with sweet pea and fangs when she felt Cheryl’s eyes on her, she whipped round glaring, “what do you want you classist bitch?”  
“Nothing,” Cheryl huffed, “just for you and your filthy hobo friends to leave my school.”

 

And that’s how it went, hook up in frenzied passion of need and hatred every few days; then wish each other dead in school. It was easy.  
Except well it was until…

They lay next to each other in a content daze as Cheryl came down from her orgasm but rather than leave after she recovered she lay their curled up next to Toni drifting of to sleep. She was exhausted.

Cheryl had awoken to the sound the sound of grunts and groans coming through her wall. Ugh her mother was at it again. This is not what she’d intended when she’d told her to get a job and a no matter how much she twisted and turned she couldn’t get to sleep. She hadn’t been able to sleep for the past few nights due to her mother’s nightly…activities. Bags had started to form under her eyes. She couldn’t stand it anymore she needed to leave even just for an hour or so… she glanced at the clock. Pops wouldn’t do, people would be asking after what possible drama there was in the blossom household to cause Cheryl to be there at such a time. She absent mindedly chewed her lip. Toni’s granddad was away for the weekend…an idea started to form in her mind. Sure she’d be having sex- not that she was complaining- but it meant she’d be away from her mother for at least an hour... 

And that’s how Toni found herself waking up to molten copper flowing over her pillows and a warm, naked, back pressed against her front. She wasn’t sure what to make of it at first as she propped herself up on her elbow to get a proper look at the person. She considered waking her but she didn’t have the heart to do it when she noticed how tired she looked Cheryl’s slight frown, scrunched up eyebrows and her adorable snore chased away any idea of waking her but she felt weird just staring at her. Wait, Had she been spooning with Cheryl blossom…oh god no.  
Instead Toni found herself tip toeing into the kitchen…


End file.
